


The Lightning Child and the Shadows

by shealwaysreads (onereader)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author Draco Malfoy, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Pre-Slash, Teddy Lupin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onereader/pseuds/shealwaysreads
Summary: Harry reads to Teddy, and learns something himself.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 28
Kudos: 192





	The Lightning Child and the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> For the monthly Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge - prompt was ‘storybook’ and the word limit was 131.

It was Teddy’s new favourite book—a gift from Hermione—and he had demanded Harry read it to him. Harry knew the story, but didn’t expect _this_.

He had thought it would be sanitised, or self-aggrandising—that Malfoy would rewrite history. But it wasn’t. Reading it was like looking into someone’s chest, their heart clenching right in front of you.

Words glinted, and the delicately painted illustrations danced. The lightning child shone, and each friend he met did too. The Shadows didn’t have faces, not even the children; just murky darkness under hoods. Until the ending; then, their faces were revealed by the golden light blazing from the boy. Teddy had cheered—’look, Harry!’

The last page. _Teach them to turn their face to the light._

Harry forgot, sometimes, that he saved his enemies, too.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, come and say hello on If you enjoyed this, come and say hello on [Tumblr!](https://shealwaysreads.tumblr.com/) ❤️


End file.
